Tears
by engiebeeMediscoot
Summary: Long ago there was the seven creators of the Chaos Emeralds. Having died, they return in the time of Sonic. Hilarious plots and conversations come to life as six of the seven strive to restore Shadow's lost memories. Shadow/OC, Silver/OC, Manic/OC.
1. Prologue

Tears

**Tears**

By: Midnight Storm the Hedgedna

Written to: 'Dreams of an Absolution LB vs. JS Remix'

**Summery**:_ Long ago there was the seven creators of the Chaos Emeralds. Having died, they return in the time of Sonic. Hilarious plots and conversations come to life as six of the seven strive to restore Shadow's lost memories. Shadow/OC, Silver/OC, Manic/OC._

First off I just have to point out that Amy is stupid, but has some point. She mistakes Shadow and Silver for Sonic, right? Well, I had a though about maybe Sonic somehow has Shadow's DNA in him, making it so that Sonic can use the Chaos Emeralds and everything like that. If that theory is somehow correct, then maybe Amy has Midnight's DNA in her, making her stronger than that of a normal hedgehog. It would explain some things… for Sonic and Shadow anyways.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Team, but Midnight, Dusk, Blade, Maniac, Kero, and Aero are my own creations

* * *

In a time past, seven mobians gathered; Shadow the Hedgehog, Dusk the Fox, Blade the Echidna, Maniac the Hedgehog, Kero the Hedgehog, Aero the Cat, and Midnight the Hedgedna. These seven formed a band that was feared and was called the Band of Darkness. Wherever these seven went, disaster soon followed. However, these seven wished not to harm the people of their world, so they each sealed their power into one of seven gems. Shadow sealed his into a green gem, Dusk to a purple one, Blade to red, Maniac to light blue, Kero to yellow, Aero to dark blue, and Midnight to white. These gems then became known as the Seven Chaos Emeralds, which were hidden at the far corners of the world.

The seven realized that the emeralds could be used for great evil, so they poured what was left of their power into a giant green gem, the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds. The giant gem became known as the Master Emerald. With their powers all but drained, the seven tried living normal lives, but the fur color they had made it all but impossible.

They planed on moving to a new world, but knew they would die after arriving, but with the growing evil in their world of demons, hell fire, and burning rain, they had no choice. Gathering up the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and what few survivors there was left in the world, they disappeared in a bright flash of light to a planet called Earth. But in the transit, some of the survivors were lost in time and ended up on Earth centuries before the seven, populating this new world with mobians who had all forgotten the peril of their original home.

Scattering the emeralds once again and placing the Master Emerald in the care of an echidna tribe, the seven split to find eternal rest, unaware that the humans of this world were bent on making ultimate warriors from their blood.

What the humans didn't know was that destiny was already set in motion, and reincarnation would already happen, sooner than they thought.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw that dark hedgehog, Shadow. Shadow… the hedgehog who could control time and space with Chaos Control, the hedgehog whom he bore such a resemblance too. Their first meeting was long ago, fighting each other and coming up equally matched. Sonic sometimes wondered if he somehow had Shadow's DNA in him, seeing as they were the only two he knew of that could harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. So deep in his thoughts Sonic didn't notice the rustle of moving plants until a voice called out to him.

"Sh-Shadow? Is that really you?"

Annoyed at the thought that this was Amy and she was just being stupid and a dumb broad for getting them mixed up again, he turned towards the voice and was about to give her a talking to when he noticed it wasn't Amy. Oh no, it wasn't Amy as all, unless Amy had decided to go evil.

Before him stood a black female hedgehog with emerald eyes, a mop of messy violet bangs, violet rimming the outside of her eyes, long quills hanging down and each streaked with ruby, peach arms, and legs with a ruby streak down the outside of each one. The strange female wore knee-high black boots with a white streak down the middle, a black skirt with silver lining, a purple tank top which exposed her peach belly, white and purple racing gloves, and black and red goggles perched on her hair like a headband. Sonic noted with some confusion her crooked tail and glasses perched on her nose. She stood there looking at him in confusion.

"Er… no, I'm not that faker…" Sonic mumbled, embarrassed for some reason.

"Faker? You must know him if you call him faker. Tell me, do you know where I can find him?" Then, mumbled under her breath she added, "I can't seem to pick up the green emerald's signal anywhere…"

"Yea, I know that Faker. I'm Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't know where that faker is. And you can sense where the Chaos Emeralds are?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"I'm Midnight, Midnight the Hedgedna. And, why yes I can sense the emeralds, all seven of us can… but I doubt that this world can remember how they came to be. Sorry to waste your time… Sonic. Thank you for your help" Turning around, Midnight made to take her leave.

"Wait! Hedgedna? Seven? Who are you really and what are you talking about?!"

She turned around, a weird gleam in her eye which reminded Sonic of a wise person's eyes. "Tell you what, 'hedgehog who reeks of Chaos and darkness', if in your time Hellfire and demons ever ravage this world like that had mine in times long past, then I will answer all your questions that I can, okay? Know this, however… In you is DNA of Shadow, one of the seven who came to this world hundreds of years ago. So Shadow is not the faker here, Sonic, you are." Turning again, Midnight disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Chaos Control… I've got to tell Tails!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails was dealing with doppelgangers of his own. A fox of purple fur, long ebony hair, and sky-blue eyes looked at him, twin tails flicking behind him. He wore black and blue goggles, red and white boots and gloves, and a grey and black short-sleeved hoodie barely hiding a leather collar around his neck. With him was a grey hedgehog with white hair tied together at ankle length, and golden eyes. He wore grey and blue goggles, a dark blue sleeveless top, blue tinted sunglasses, blue gloves with white streaks on them, and white and grey boots. Both of them looked at Tails in wonder and confusion from across a table at the Burger Queen in Station Square.

"So..." started Tails nervously, "Who are you two?"

"Dusk the Fox"

"Kero the Hedgehog"

"And… what exactly do you want with me?" Tails asked, picking randomly at a fry on his tray, grease staining his gloves.

"We wish to know why you smell exactly like Dusk here." Kero answered, and then asked. "Who are you, kid?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. I don't know why I smell like your friend there, and I can't really help you out on that. I could take DNA tests, if you wish, but my specialty is working on machines like planes and robots."

A bright flash of light, then Midnight appeared. She stopped when she saw the three, sniffed, then looked between Tails and Dusk.

"Another one?"

"What do you mean, another one, Midnight?" Dusk asked

"I was towards the ocean when I swear I smelled Shadow, but whe-" she was cutoff

"You found Shadow?"

"Why do you smell like Amy?"

"Kero shut up and let me continue." Midnight said, glaring in Kero's direction. Turning towards Tails, her expression softened and she took a seat next to him. "I don't know who this Amy is, kid, but the fact that I smell like her, and Dusk smells like you… as well as that... who was it, Sonic? Yes, Sonic, who smells like Shadow means that someone took our DNA and got it into you guys." Turning away from Tails, she looked at Kero. "This means that there might be someone running around smelling like you, Aero, Maniac, and Blade."

"The grey hedgehog… Midnight, his name was Kero?" Tails asked

"Yes. What's your name, by the way?"

"You can call me Tails. But anyways, Kero smells like Silver, or Silver smells like him. You guys look like the people you smell like, or smells like you. Could you tell me what the other three look like, I might be able to help you."

"Have Kero or Dusk tell you, I must be off. Kero, Dusk, I'm off to visit the echidna tribe to check on the Master Emerald. Something doesn't feel right." Another bright flash and she was gone.

"Anyways, kid, let's see… Blade is an Echidna. He's brown with violet eyes, spikes coming out of his knuckles, wears a lot of red, yellow, and green if I remember right. Real calm and sees through lies. Maniac is a Hedgehog with grey fur, messy green hair, and orange eyes. He likes orange things and loves music. Aero… god, she was the first to go… a Cat, black fur with lavender hair and gold eyes. She could control wind and could make wings appear on her back at will. That's all I remember, any of it sound familiar?

* * *

Knuckles was not one happy echidna, he was far from it. Here he was sleeping in the warm sunlight on Angel Island when SPLASH! The freaking island falls into the ocean once again. Looking around and spotting a lone green shard on the ground, Knuckles groaned and kicked at a pillar. Figures something like that would happen, he had just gotten it back together from when it got shoved up Biolizard's ass and someone goes and smashes it again. If it wasn't for the fact that he was protecting the damn thing for when the seven came back, he would have left it long ago.

Oh well, he might as well start looking. He felt a few shards in the direction of the Mystic Ruins. Crossing the bridge, he was gone before anyone, if there was someone, could stop him.

* * *

Manic the Hedgehog couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog in front of him. They both looked the same except the other one wasn't green fur, green hair like him, but grey fur, green hair. They had orange eyes, wore orange clothing and shoes, and were listening to Crush 40 on their music players. The other called himself Maniac. Hm… Manic and Maniac, two long lost twins to each other? No… Maniac was older… Manic couldn't really explain it. Maniac's body was as old as his, but his eyes were old, they reminded him of Uncle Chuck's eyes, only these holding a lot more knowledge. Maniac tossed the light blue Chaos Emerald between both hands lightly as he looked into Manic's eyes, as if reading his every thought…

* * *

Blaze couldn't believe it. She had lost track of Silver, AGAIN. For all she knew he was levitating on cars using them as surfboards, or hurling trees at Sonic for no good reason. She knew that Silver could take care himself, but she also knew that Silver was young, and acted on rash thoughts without thinking things through. Blaze kept walking, then wondered why she was on her ass, sitting on the dirty street which was staining her pants. Looking up, she looked into a mirror; except Blaze knew her fur color wasn't black.

Scrambling up, her 'mirror self' got up as well, dusting off its pants when Blaze did. Blaze reached out to touch the other, and the dark one did the same. Fingers touched, warm and slightly pulsing from the blood flow. They mirrored looks of surprise, cocked their heads, and then spoke at once

"Who are you?"

They went to speak again, but the black one put a finger to Blaze's lips.

"I am Aero, keeper of wind spirit. I have in my possession the deep azure Chaos Emerald and I am looking for Blaze the Cat, keeper of the Sol Emeralds, keeper of fire spirit, although I am correct in thinking that is you?"

Blaze nodded, taking in the features of Aero. Black fur with lavender hair tied into pigtails, stripes here and there, and golden eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Blaze's, but with a black and green jacket with a green dress under it, and black and green shoes similar to Blaze's own. It was almost as if Blaze were looking at herself from a different time.

"You are I, Blaze. We are both the same, yet different. We are from the same world, one bathed in hellfire and taken by demons. Yet, from different times, when the Chaos Emeralds were made and Iblis was only a thought, when the worst demons were what you and Silver fight everyday." At Blaze's surprise, Aero continued, "Oh yes, I can see into your mind. I knew it all when we touched. I wouldn't worry, Silver should be fine, and meeting his past self soon enough. They shall be drawn together, as Sonic and Shadow had been…. However, poor Shadow has yet to regain his memories of past life."

"You mean… there's more of you people?"

"Yes. Legends passed through your family speak of the Band of Darkness, correct? The creators of the Chaos Emeralds and creators of the Master Emerald?"

"Yes, they do. They speak of seven mobians, one to each of the Chaos Emeralds, and how they caused death and disaster wherever they went. But the legend doesn't tell their powers, why they caused the disaster, and why they disappeared." Blaze looked at her in confusion. "But you know, don't you. You're one of the seven, aren't you? Your power is the power of the blue Chaos Emerald, isn't it?"

"Each of the Chaos Emeralds holds a power. Blue is Wind, white is Fire. I can tell you no more, but the seven disappeared coming to this world. They died here, and were reincarnated into the seven again; Shadow, Blade, Dusk, Maniac, Midnight, Kero, and myself are the seven, controllers of Chaos itself. The ones that were infused with our DNA from either humans before birth, or coming in contact with a Chaos Emerald before birth were also reincarnations of ourselves… the Yin and Yang of the spectrum, if you please"

"I don't get it." Blaze stated, looking more confused each minute.

"Take into example you and I. You have my essence in your blood, why I am a direct reincarnation of myself. I hold great but terrible power. I would be the dark one. You hold great and wonderful power. You would be light. It's the same with all of us 14. You, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Dusk, Knuckles, Blade, Silver, Kero, Amy, Midnight, Manic, Maniac, and I. Each pair dances to and from the light and dark side, never resting until one is dead. In which… the other dies as well. Each pair gets an element; each pair can find its other without a thought. We are all tied together by Chaos."

"I still don't understand. Why does when one die, the other dies as well?"

"The scale tips," Aero answered simply

* * *

Meanwhile across town, Silver was busily doing exactly the sort of thing he wasn't to do; mentally flying cars around, hurling rocks at people going by, making fire hydrants explode, and catching fire in his mind-bubbles, making them fly around like fire spirits. Basically Silver was enjoying his short freedom while Blaze was gone. Spying Sonic, Silver levitated down in front of him.

"Hey there, Iblis Trigger!"

"Shut up Silver. You seen Shadow?"

"Shadow?"

"The one who looks like Mephilles, dumbass!"

"Oh, the angsty hedgehog. Did you try the Waffle House?"

Sonic was confused. "Waffle House?"

"Yeah! He loves waffles!"

"Yea, whatever you say." Sonic thought a minute. "Hey, you wanna do me a favor?"

"Depends, I'm kinda busy"

"Go 'play' with these weird mobians okay? One of them looks a lot like you. Maybe you'll have fun?"

"So… what's the catch?"

"I need enough time to find Shadow!"

However, when Silver found Kero, Dusk, Blade, Tails, and Knuckles sitting at a table in front of the local Burger Bell, he did not mess with them. No, he got them to join him in flinging French-fries at people walking by. Silver couldn't comprehend how Tails and Dusk had made a working food launcher out of straws, napkins, a rubber band, a spoon, and some gum.

After a while Silver noticed that Kero was looking at him and had been looking at him for a while.

"Hey kid… your head reminds me of marijuana… If I set you on fire will I get high?" A small smirk tugged at Kero's lips when he said this. Suddenly there was a lit match held up to Silver's quills.

"Huh He-WAIT! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Aw, you're no fun kid! Loosen up a little."

"Shut up Kero." Blade finally spoke, voice low and calm

"Yeah Kero! It doesn't help that you're a little crazy!" Dusk also spoke up, looking up from a mess of trash he was working on with Tails

"Hey hey HEY! I'm not crazy!"

"Only crazy people would read that crap you read!"

Kero was about to retort when Dr. Eggman floated by holding a few Master Emerald shards. At this Knuckles went crazy and left to go after him while screaming something along the lines of "Shovel Claw" and "Ass".

"Anyway… you say that to Midnight too! We're not crazy because we read lots of Yaoi!"

"What's… Yaoi?" Tails asked

Dusk looked around at the others as if expecting them to answer. When no one spoke up, Dusk sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Er… how can I explain this… you know what Manga is, right?"

"Yea! I read it sometimes… I really like Vampire Game"

"Well… Yaoi is a type of manga that's only about… guys…"

"Like Ouran High School Host club?"

"No… like man and man pairings…"

Tails was confused. "I don't get it."

"Let's see… You know when a man and a women love each other?"

"Yep!"

"Yaoi is the same except it's a man and man in love with each other, and the manga is usually graphic in nudity and sex"

A look of realization appeared on Tails' face. "Oh! So that's the manga Sonic has!"

Silver, who at that moment was drinking some unknown soda, suddenly sprayed the sticky liquid all over the face of a random passerby in shock. The said passerby wasn't so happy, but no one cared.

"Maurice has Yaoi?!"

"Who the hell is Maurice?" asked Manic as he walked up with Maniac in tow

"Someone call my name?"

Everyone turned around to find Sonic standing there next to a very confused Shadow, the latter eating a Twix bar. All six dark furries, Midnight, and Aero somehow getting there, looked at Shadow and cheered. Shadow, being the forgetful one he is looked at them in confusion before looking at Sonic in confusion.

"Your name is Maurice?"

"Yea… WHAT ABOUT IT?!"

"That's gay. You're gay. Faker."

"YOU'RE THE FAKER!"

"Shut up, faker."

"Yeah, faker!"

Shadow looked at Midnight, who he didn't know, the latter pointed at Scourge the hedgehog that was just there.

"Screw you, I'm not even in the damn story"

"Shush Midnight. It seems Shadow doesn't remember"

"No shit Blade I could tell that by the way he ignored us"

"We could take Fluffy from him"

"NO!"

Sonic looked at Shadow just in time to see him clutching his green emerald possessively. Glaring at Dusk, something clicked in Shadow's mind

"Didn't you all die?"

"Hey crazy lady, you're right. He doesn't remember you guys" Sonic said thumbing his nose. "Or maybe you've got the wrong hedgehog. But seriously…" Sonic looked at Shadow "You named your emerald 'Fluffy?'"

* * *

And there's the end of the prologue! Thanks for reading and I promise I'll start working on 'Chapter one: Book of Water' as soon as I can! Please tell me if I used too many page breaks. I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 1: Book of Water

Tears

Tears  
Chapter 1: Book of Water

By: Midnight Storm the Hedgedna

Written to: 'Nymphetamine'

**Summery**: _The darkness of Sonic is Shadow; the darkness of Amy is Midnight. How it that opposites can be so alike? Shadow/OC. Silver/OC. Manic/OC. Alternate Universe fic_

Did no one seriously read the prologue? Well, except for Lotus, but anyways… Here's the next chapter of 'Tears' out of my incredibly random mind! However… I can't express this enough… I write some Yaoi pairings, one posted here in this chapter. I don't care if you think it's wrong, just read and enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Sonic Team, but Midnight, Dusk, Blade, Maniac, Kero, and Aero are my own creations

* * *

**Kero's Pov**

I can't believe that those two didn't get along like most of us did with our others. They bickered along, Shadow calling his other…Sonic, gay, while Sonic called Shadow angsty and emo. They seem to know each other very well, friends even, but why are they fighting? Then again, where am I to say that everyone gets along well with his or her other? I just met mine… Silver. I like his name. He's a quiet and thoughtful hedgehog who seems to have gotten some my psychic powers. Really cute as well… wait, I shouldn't be thinking about my other this way!

"Sonic, stop calling Shadow a fag, and get over here."

"SCOURGEY!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME SONIC!"

Turning around I saw that green hedgehog from a few minutes ago. Scourge, right? He looked exactly like Sonic, only green instead of blue. It seems that Sonic has some feelings for him, at the moment he's sitting on Scourge's lap. Oh well… Shadow's laughing, that's good.

Actually, I'm worried that Shadow doesn't remember. Either he doesn't want to remember or he needs a boost. Oh well, it took weeks to get Maniac to remember, and we resorted to trying to shove the emerald up his nose. Didn't work, but he remembered after he heard what had been his favorite song. Maybe we could take fluffy from him… or something… hell, I don't know! Listen to me trying to think rationally. Let's face it; I don't think like that, the first thing on my mind is usually when a new yaoi is coming out!

"Kero"

Holy shit, who was that? Oh, it's Silver. His voice is really high pitched…

"Yes, Silver?" That's good… Don't say anything retarted

"Didn't you hear Scourge? He has a place for all of you guys to stay. Incidentally, that's where most of us live." He shuffled his foot. "We're all sharing rooms, except Scourge, Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Scourge because he doesn't want Sonic in there, Shadow because he doesn't like anyone, and Amy because she's a lesbian whore with Shadow's work partner, Rouge."

"That's cool." Silver gave me an odd look. "About sharing rooms, I don't mind. Whom would I be sharing with, anyways?"

"Er…" Silver looked around quickly, only to see that everyone was already walking down the street. "Probably me…?"

"Cool, that's cool"

* * *

"Dude, this is your house? It's freaking huge!"

I shot a looked at Maniac before looking at the house. Yes, it was huge, but with the what, fifteen of them, it might be a tad crowded. They were led through the front door, past some pink hedgehog who must have been Midnight's other by the smell, she was pissed off, by the way, probably at all of us coming to stay for a while. She must be Amy. Behind me was a hiss and I turned around to see Midnight hissing at the girl.

It was hilarious, Amy looked about ready to shit herself in surprise. A dark 'copy' of herself coming into the home she lived in and started hissing at her. I started to head back with the others, in time to trip over something, grab someone, and fall on something oddly warm and fluffy.

"Urk!"

Oh dear god, it sounds like Shadow. He can get pissy at times. On the other hand, his chest-fur is really warm… As Shadow shuffled, I braced for the impact, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Could you get off, Kero?"

The punch not coming, I opened one eye before pulling myself up quickly in shock. Oh god, that wasn't Shadow, it was Silver! Damnit! This is so wrong, why do I feel like this for him? I can't let him know, he'll hate me. Shit…

"Are you okay? We've told Manic not to leave his hoverboard around…"

"It's okay, my fault. Want a hand?"

Silver nodded and held his hand up to me. Grabbing it, I pulled him up as hard as I could, so he basically was less than a foot away. He looked at me a minute, and in that minute I couldn't help but notice he was wearing black eyeliner.

"You're aware you have pink around your eyes, right?" A slight pause "Have you been crying, Kero?"

Urk! He was looking at my eyes this whole time? Think of something, think of something! Wait… Shaking my head, I replied

"No, Silver, those are just markings on my face. I could ask you about the black around your eyes, but I won't."

Silver backed away embarrassed. Why is he embarrassed?

"Hey, come-on you two! We're gonna eat; play a game, then go to sleep! Come and eat!" Who the hell was that? This, 'Rouge' someone told me about? I don't like her already, she sounds like a bitch. I followed after Silver to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was a simple meal of salad, lima beans, mashed potatoes, and chicken. Amy flat out refused to eat the beans, so Scourge was making a habit of flicking his at her hair. Across the table from me was Aero, looking thoughtful and glancing at Blaze now and then. Dusk and Tails weren't at the table, so they must be in the lab Sonic blabbed about earlier before Shadow shoved a bowl of salad in his face. I was just about to bite into my salad myself when there was a massive explosion below and above us. Plaster floated from the ceiling and covered us all in white. Disgusted, Scourge threw his food right in Rouge's face, who huffed away. Suppressing a giggle, I left the table and brushed myself off, ready to turn in.

However, that thought was let go when Sonic came tearing through the room with a very pissed off Shadow behind him, covered in what looked like Ranch and French salad dressing. Scourge stood in the doorway laughing, and fell to the floor from laughing so hard. The others were wisely staying out of the room. Tails and Dusk emerged from the basement covered in soot and tried to explain to Scourge that they had somehow blown up his lab on the fourth floor, and that he had to sleep in Sonic's room because Shadow would kill them. That's when everything went to hell. Sonic ran over and pounced on Scourge, followed still by Shadow, taking a shortcut by running over the couch I was on, then slamming into Sonic. Knuckles started screaming at Rouge, Amy and Midnight started fighting, and everyone else was talking about random things, like Chris Thorndyke, lesbians, yaoi, and for some odd reason, cheese. Well, almost everyone, Manic and Maniac were nowhere to be found. Sonic was now running on the couch.

OUCH! That little bastard just ran me over! That's it! Suddenly everyone was encased in pulsing yellow power as they floated helplessly around the room. Someone yelped as they bounced into the ceiling, oh well. A flash of blue light to my right caught my attention as my other freed himself with his own power.

"IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!"

Oh god, who started it. Oh, you wouldn't know. So, about a year ago someone discovered the movie, 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. They watched it over and over again, and it was good the first ten times, then it got annoying. Everyone would randomly burst out in song and dance everywhere we went, often times getting us banned. Except at Burger Queen, they loved it, anyways. So whenever I get annoyed and pissed off, someone starts singing it. Usually its Maniac or Dusk who starts it… wait, no, Midnight started it, she's waving at me.

"And a step to the ri-ri-ri-right!"

There, that was Maniac. Now the ALL have that look in their eye. I quickly let them down and dove for cover in hope that they would shut up. Shit, nope, they're all singing now. It sounds like the others joined in for the heck of it.

Okay… Shadow just dove behind the couch with me and is looking really afraid. He turned towards me, jerked his thumb at the others, and then twirled his finger around the side of his head. The others were crazy? I knew that already, thanks anyways man. I was about to say something when a big 'thump' made the floorboards move. Taking a peek, I noticed they had stopped singing and were all in a big heap on the floor giggling like they were on something.

Suddenly Scourge was right next to me, face to face, with an odd glint in his eye.

"Don't worry about the mess, my friend! I'll clean it up"

I stared at him. "Isn't this your house anyways?"

"Yes, yes it is. You just follow Silver to the room when you guys are staying, but hand me your hoodie, it has salad on it. Don't want it to get all over, right?"

I could see the sense in his words. Looking down, I saw that there was salad not only on my hoodie, but also on my gloves as well. Well hell, when the fuck did that happen? Complying with the green furry, I quickly stripped out of my hoodie and gloves and handed them over. Maniac took the time to wolf whistle and I answered with the bird.

Pervert.

So now I'm upstairs, too lost in my own thoughts to see where Silver is leading me. It's bit smoky up here and I think we're only up one flight. God, this house is freaking enormous. As Silver lead me up another set of stairs, I stopped when I noticed a painting of a particularly fat human man. Silver just walked off, seemingly not noticing that he had left me behind. The fat guy interested me, why would there be a painting of such a man in this house? Black sunglasses, an enormous bushy reddish-brown mustache with white ends, and, this was really daff, some gray goggles on top of his baldhead.

"Silver, why have you got a picture of a fat guy on the wall?"

"Eh?" Silver obviously just now noticed that I wasn't behind him. Figures. Anyway, he came tramping down the steps to look at the picture with me for a minute before he started shouting down the stairs at his mates.

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHY WE HAVE A NUDE PAINTING OF DR. EGGMAN ON OUR WALL?"

Ow, that was practically in my ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT SILVER? WE'RE WATCHING AMY AND THAT MIDNIGHT GIRL FIGHT!"

He was not wrong, I could hear Midnight screaming now that I actually listened.

There was a slight pause where someone said something but it was masked by a very loud crash, and then…

"FATASS IS ON THE WALL NUDE?!"

Oh great, here they all come up the stairs now. As if seeing the upcoming result, Silver grabbed me by the arm and hauled me up stairs and down a hallway, Blimey, he didn't look it but Silver was strong. Suddenly he opened a door, pushed me inside, and closed it softly, seconds before the mob got upstairs. And he was still outside.

"Where's that picture at, Silver?" That was Sonic.

"You passed it already, it was on the steps coming up here."

"Oh really? I didn't notice… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ROUGE?!"

Suddenly the door slammed open and Scourge came in, pushing both Silver and I towards the closet. Why?

"Oi, stop pushing us around!" Scourge just looked at me while pushing still.

"No, hide in here! Shield your eyes!" He shoved us both in the closet, shut and locked the door, and then followed Rouge like the sick pervert he was. I think, all I heard was his footsteps leave the room and go in the direction that I think Rouge went. Sighing, I leaned back and pushed against something warm and fluffy. Does Silver have any coats in here? Where did Silver get to, anyways?

That's when it hit me.

That 'coat' I was leaning against WAS Silver. Why hadn't he said anything, why hadn't he pushed me off of him? Turning my head a fraction, I was greeted with a red face. What?

"Er, Silver. I'm sorry about this, would you like me to move?" Where would I move to, this closet was tiny!

"N-no, you're alright Kero… Not much room to move to anyways…"

As I was about to reply, I heard someone coming into the room towards the closet. Hopefully they'll let us out. Hopefully.

"Yea, hold on Rouge, I need to get a shirt from Silver's closet, mine is ripped."

"Why don't you get one from your own closet?"

"The explosion from Scourge's lab set mine on fire"

"Oh, well, hurry up, its cold in here and Scourge stole my shirt"

Bright light suddenly filled the small space and I caught a glimpse of pink before a peach hand reached in and grabbed my chest fur and pulled HARD. Eyes watering, I turned the best I could and wrapped my arms around Silver and gripped the best I could. Silver just looked at me, over my shoulder at Amy, then back at me, wrapping his arms around me to pull me away from her. As Amy tugged harder, I tried curling a little and tried pulling away more, which just ended up in me pressing myself up against Silver. Realizing my position, the said hedgehog looked at me with an extremely red face. I raised my eyebrows as if to tell him I couldn't help it.

"Why won't this shirt come out?!"

What, was this girl really that stupid?

"Oi missus! I would like it if you would stop pulling my fur, it bloody hurts!" Gritting my teeth I smiled apologetically at Silver, that must have hurt his ears. At that moment Amy screamed and let me go, resulting in my upper body shooting forward and in my snogging of Silver accidentally!

"IEEE! THAT SHIRT JUST SPOKE!" With that, the door slammed shut and she ran from the room, leaving us in darkness again.

"Amy, I think someone was in there…"

Oh god. Shit. Pulling away from Silver I started to panic.

"O-oh god Silver, I'm so sor-sorr-" He cut me off

"Shut up"

And then he snogged me! His face was still red and he had an odd gleam in his eye, but he was the one snogging me as if his life depended on it. Shocked I just stood there until he pulled my head closer to his. Taking his lips off mine he put his mouth by my ear.

"I don't know what it is about you Kero, something about you just draws me in and makes me want more"

Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?"

"Shush"

And then he snogged me again! He as quite groovy-bananas at it, but I seriously just met him. Cheeky Cat. As I was about to retort to him, the door slammed open again.

"MY YAOI SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

It was Midnight, figures. Silver stopped snogging me long enough to see who it was and decide not to care. I looked at her and she just looked right back.

"Yea… I'm gonna leave now. Just wanted you to know that Scourge was gonna get a picture of you two going at it and stuff… And Kero, don't act coy, we all know you want him right back.

And then she left. What fresh hell was that about?

* * *

**Random Facts about Kero:**

He's British  
His boots are the only clothes he owns that aren't blue  
He was literally hatched from an egg; he was born into a family of owls. No one knows how or why it happened.  
Kero is extremely gay and uke. More uke than Silver even.  
His favorite song is 'Nymphetamine'

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW PEOPLE.


End file.
